Talk:Darkling (episode)
Picardo For anyone thats curious Robert Picardo talks about the episode Darkling and why he thinks it was written for him in "Welcome to Werewolfland", a documentary on The Howling: Special Edition DVD.---Rebelstrike2005 18:41, 19 Jan 2005 (CET) Possible TNG ref The reference to the monstrous living asteroid could be to one related to the Gomtuu in . What species referenced? I recall Tuvok talking with Zahir and asking "Are the really that dangerous?" in this episode. Subsequently, he followed up with a question about whether he "intended to take Kes near that region of space." Was this race the Krenim? Or, was it the Hirogen? Or, just a random name? :Nope, that's the Tarkans. --Jörg 07:42, 28 March 2007 (UTC) An in-joke in Darkling Is there a Dr Who gag in this episode? The evil EMH describes himself as the "new Master of the EMH program", which means we've a good hologram called the Doctor, and an evil one called the Master! :Well, to me the evil version of the EMH is simply stating he's the controller (read master) of the EMH program. I'm the new master of this household. Seems like a simple statement. But if it was intentional that it was an homage then we should state it as such. Just need some proof :) — Morder 10:56, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Removed... ...these comments: * Nakhan's story in the beginning of the episode strongly resembles ''Star Wars: Episode V in which Han Solo, Princess Leia, Chewbacca, and C-3PO escape an asteroid containing a space slug which tries to eat them after they enter it by accident. Nakhan even said, "...it was no moon we had landed on...", strongly echoing Han Solo's statement "This is no cave." * During the scene in the transporter room, as the evil version of the Doctor abducts Kes, marks indicating where the actors are supposed to stand can be briefly glimpsed on the transporter pads. Speculation/nits --Alan 15:20, 4 October 2008 (UTC) :I agree, the relation to the Star Wars scene isn't substantial and there's no proof that it was intentional. It is an interesting similarity though. It was the first thing I thought of when I watched the episode. I actually came to this page to see if anyone else had noticed. I wonder if the reference was intentional.... ThetaOrion 03:14, July 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I must disagree. The reference is seemingly blatant. It was the first thing that came to my mind as well. I loved it, though, as many Star Trek and Star Wars fans argue about which is superior, but having references, each in the other, is quite enjoyable and unexpected. --Fearborn 17:02, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :::And that Star Wars line references back to older movies, serials, and novels. With no reason to know if the line is intentional, we don't list it. -- sulfur 17:30, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Image Can we remove the "Kes" kissing image, the damn thing is too dark.--Obey the Fist!! 18:33, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :I agree. It is dark. Additionally, I don't want to sound crude or lead a discussion on anatomy, but there is also a significant resemblance to a Human vulva in the background between the figures and the doctor. I wouldn't think twice about it except that the scene portrays sexual attraction and the appearance could be intentional. Should the image be removed? --Srwalden 02:43, November 29, 2010 (UTC) ::It fits in with the scene, portrays what is going on, and what... a vulva? Intentional? What? -- sulfur 03:29, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Teabing from ''Da Vinci Code: "It is called scotoma. The mind sees what it wants to see.."